


The Pride of Snakes and Lions

by Isilarma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Isilarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindors and Slytherins have more in common than either are willing to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pride of Snakes and Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Slytherins are renowned for many things; their cunning, their ambition, and their emphasis on the value of blood and tradition. They are proud of their house and its history, and this pride translates into their everyday lives. Severus Snape is the Head of Slytherin, and exemplifies all the qualities they hold dear.

In many ways, Gryffindors are the opposite of Slytherins. They value boldness over cunning, chivalry over ambition, and courage is respected in Purebloods and muggle-borns alike. Minerva McGonagall is a perfect example of a Gryffindor. But Gryffindors are proud too.

It is pride that keeps Severus brewing long into the night. It is pride that will force him to cast a Glamour Charm to deceive the Headmaster and his colleagues, and accept yet more commissions, both for potions and for his abilities as a spy. He will nod and say he can manage, and they will believe him. Sometimes he even believes himself. After all, what does it matter if he hasn't had a full night's sleep in weeks? Will anyone notice that he hasn't been eating properly? Severus' pride tells him that he can do it, so he says nothing and lets his workload build up. He never stops to ask for help.

It is pride that keeps Minerva working past midnight every night. She is proud of the support she gives her students; they have come to expect that any work they hand in will be returned to them by the very next lesson if not sooner. And not just students. Minerva is proud that her colleagues choose to come to her for advice if they have a problem. So what if she has to spend her free time consoling Pomona after her latest failed relationship? It doesn't matter that she spends hours acting as a sounding board for Albus' plans. They look to her to solve their problems, and Minerva would rather surrender the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin than imply she can't cope.

They pay the price for their pride. Severus grows thin and pale as he neglects himself, and Minerva becomes drawn and tense as the constant pressure takes its toll. Their colleagues notice of course; trying to hide things like that from Poppy is a futile effort. But they can hide the full extent of their weariness, and because they are intelligent, sensible people, Poppy believes them. They promise to take things easy for a while, and for a time they do so. Then the Ministry will need a new potion, and Albus needs advice, and it all starts again. They don't ask for help; they know no one else can understand. Except someone who experiences the exact same thing.

It is Minerva who will see through Severus' Glamour Charm and recognise the burden he has to bear. She is the one who will bully him until he eats a decent meal, and help him to brew the potions they need, ignoring his insistence that he can manage without her. If Severus looks particularly tired, it is Minerva who will prevent Albus from sending him into yet more danger. And although Severus would normally protest at the invasion of his privacy, somehow he can never quite bring himself to do so.

In turn, Severus knows how heavily Minerva bears the expectations of her students and colleagues. So when she finds her still at her desk hours after everyone else has retired to bed, it is Severus who will force her to get some sleep while he marks her remaining essays. It is Severus who will intercept Pomona and Albus and send them off in completely the wrong direction so Minerva can spend an hour with her favourite book. If Minerva usually disapproves of his tactics, at those times she finds she doesn't mind so much.

They never discuss the arrangement. They keep up their sniping and their bickering in front of their colleagues, and let the students discuss their rivalry. They let people see the antagonism, because then no one will focus on the occasions, the very few occasions, when they set aside their differences. When they are able to let go of their pride.


End file.
